


Storms

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mr Lahey -Mentioned, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/><a href="http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Storms

The rain pelts against the windows that are shielding Isaac from the rest of the world. He used to like the rain, welcome it even, but since the night when his father died during a storm the rain has been anything but welcomed by Isaac.

Derek sits on the other side of the loft, listening to Isaac’s heartbeat jump every time a round of thunder sounds. He’s asked Isaac multiple if he’s okay and Isaac always replies with yes. Derek knows not to hover, knows that it’ll push Isaac away more than it will benefit him.

The cold air makes the hairs on Isaac’s arm stand up so he pulls the sleeves of his sweater down to the bases of his palms and wonders why he’s feeling the cold in the first place. Isaac doesn’t know what’s going on, he should ask Derek, but instead he tells himself that it’s because he’s nervous and over thinking everything.

Isaac’s heartbeat is so uneven that Derek can’t stand it anymore. He walks over to Isaac and sits down in front of him, blocking his view of the rain against the windows. “Isaac, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, Derek. I’m fine,” Isaac tells him, knowing that his heart will falter and tell Derek that he’s lying.

Derek almost rolls his eyes at Isaac’s response, but knows that he’ll come off as insensitive so he sighs weakly instead and reaches for Isaac’s hands, holding them in his own. “I could hear your heartbeat from where I was sitting –it was all over the place. To be honest, Isaac, I’m worried. Every time there’s a storm the same thing happens and you always tell me that you’re fine.”

“It’s just –ever since my dad died during that storm. I’ve never liked the rain or anything related to storms since. And this _cold_ feeling, it’s awful,” Isaac explains.

“Cold feeling?” Derek asks, concerned. “I don’t feel cold.”

Isaac shakes his head. “I’ve only realized it recently, given that we’re in the middle of winter and these storms seem to be happening almost every day now. I’m always cold and I don’t know why, Derek.”

Derek looks up and sees Isaac’s eyes watering. Within an instant he reaches up to wipe his tears away before scooting closer and wrapping Isaac, who has started to shake softly, in a warm hug.

“It’s your nerves,” Derek tells Isaac. “When you’re all over the place, whether it’s thinking about too many things at once or worrying or stressing, our bodies go into a kind of shock. It’s not like human shock –it’s an unsettling feeling that’s manageable but it isn’t the best thing in the world.”

“W-What can I do to stop it?” Isaac asks, stuttering briefly as he curls himself further against Derek’s body.

Derek rubs a hand against Isaac’s stomach, asks him if it’s okay and Isaac nods. “Do you drink tea?” Isaac nods once more. “I think there’s a tea that can settle your nerves, it’ll make you feel better. I’ll go and get some tomorrow.”

“Really? Thanks, Derek,” Isaac says with a small smile.

They stay like that, huddled together in the loft while Derek traces circles against Isaac’s stomach, for a while. When Isaac falls asleep, Derek carries him up to his room and places him in bed, tucking the covers in around him before saying goodnight and leaving for his own room across the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
